


the first night

by wisp_o_will



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, No Beta, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisp_o_will/pseuds/wisp_o_will
Summary: Shockwave and Blurr move in together. While moving furniture around, Shockwave muses on his roommate.
Relationships: Blurr & Shockwave (Transformers), Blurr/Shockwave (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	the first night

**Author's Note:**

> What it says on the tin. Literally pure fluff.

“Wait, wait.. That doesn’t look right. Move it back where it was.” 

Blurr had stopped pacing. Now he stood, bottom lip pinched and optics bright, expression both unrecognizable to him but composed in delicate concentration. Delicate, as Blurr rarely seemed capable of focusing on a particular subject for very long. It was wildly inaccurate, but a falsely common belief that Blurr was absent-minded. In Shockwave’s experience, Blurr’s mind ran at the same speed as his tongue and three steps ahead of his competition. It was the rest of Cybertron that ran too slowly to keep up. 

Shockwave followed his gaze to the couch, then to the floor to ceiling high glass plane that overlooked the city skyline some one hundred and fifty floors below. The couch was aligned to sit evenly between the frame of the window to take optimal advantage of Hadrian’s natural light when the star rose, two hours past the start of the solar cycle. Its previous position took advantage of the view below, (as Shockwave had been told, the lights of the city were supposedly beautiful. Shockwave had no appreciation for beauty), but after placing the couch that way, Blurr had insisted he move it. 

Shockwave privately suspected that Blurr, like many ground-based vehicles, suffered from acrophobia. And for that reason when Blurr had asked him to move the couch again he had complied. But now... he was starting to suspect Blurr’s motives were frivolous.

“You told me you had finished the schematics.”   
  
“I did,” Blurr whined petulantly. “-but it’s different now that I’m  _ standing in it _ .”   


Shockwave’s left antenna twitched. “It’s placement now is at sufficient distance from the wall. It’s no longer a tripping hazard. This should suffice.”   
  
Blurr crossed his arms over his chest. A heavy pout on his lips. Shockwave’s gaze settled there. The blue mech should know such expressions would not work on him- “The aesthetics are all wrong. If we leave the couch here, the loft will look exactly Cliffjumper’s! Plus, the side of the couch is the first thing you see when the moment you step into the loft. It doesn't look  _ right _ .”

“I thought you chose this particular armament for its aesthetic nuisance.” Shockwave drolled.

“Yeah, but you can’t appreciate the full design from the _ side.  _ I want our guests to feel invited when they enter the room. But they'll take one look at this and turn on their heels! They’ll think: ‘oh there’s not enough space in here! The lunge in the downstairs lobby feels much larger!’ It looked better where it was- wait. Hmmm. Maybe if we move the side-table on the  _ other  _ side...”

Shockwave took a step back, lifting his arm as the little blue mech took the side-table and dashed the short distance to place the table on the other end of the couch.

The little mech took a step back. Then another, and backed up all the way until he had crossed the threshold into the entry-hall. He stood there a beat. Searching for some quality Shockwave could not see. By the discontent in his EM-field, he could not find it. Blurr made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat and covered his mouth with a hand, right pede tapping listlessly.    
  
Shockwave observed him for a moment. “I believe it’s time to give your brain module a klik to reboot.”    
  
Blurr made a disgruntled noise in reply. “I do not need to- wait, what are you doing?”   
  
Shockwave had already stepped across the room. He lifted the couch, the side table, and the lamp and moved all three items against the wall. 

Blurr followed behind him, EM-field growing increasingly prickly as Shockwave cleared the middle of the room. And he continued to follow at his heels until Shockwave came to a stop and flicked on the harmonic amplifier. One of the first items Blurr had unpacked and installed. “I’ve noticed you find a certain sequence of noise-bytes soothing.”   
  
“Music. It’s called music, Shockwave.” 

“What you call music is simply the manipulation of different frequencies, sequences, and tones to induce a particular mood on the listener.”

“Exactly. Music.” Blurr crossed his arms over his chest with another huff. “You can try to break it down into whatever scientific explanation you want, but it’s still music- oh.” And just as he thought he would, Blurr fell into a moment of rare quiet. Thoughts and voice seemingly stolen by the tune.

He was so enchanted by it. Shockwave took a moment to observe the rhythm, counting each note as it passed over him, though he had heard the song several times before. He gained nothing new from the experience, not pleasure or the contentment other mecha seemed to gain from listening to such things, but the satisfaction from the easy smile that illuminated Blurr’s face.

In no time at all he was swaying to the rhythm. “I... I’m surprised you remembered.” He was almost shy in this admission. Shockwave had to wonder if Blurr knew what it did to him. His modesty was enticing, inevitably pulling Shockwave’s attention in a way no other mech could folded and tucked away in the paradox Blurr presented. The mech could effortlessly flaunt his frame amidst coworkers but the moment he had Shockwave’s attention, the little mech buckled at the knees. And Shockwave could not abide by an unsolved paradox. 

“Of course.” Shockwave intoned, “I’ve made it a point to memorize your preferences. We will be living with each other shortly. Is that not logical?”

Blurr laughed. A light twinkling sound that gave Shockwave the strangest most illogical desire to lock an intangible thing in a box and bury it deep within the hollow cavity of his chest. 

Impossible.

But when had Shockwave ever buckled under the notion of impossibility?

As he turned he offered the little mech his claw in the form of a shallow bow. A warm, faint pleasure enveloping his spark at Blurr’s shy smile. Shining blue optics flienting tentatively from what constituted as Shockwave’s face, to his offered hand. Eager but always so shy. He could not fathom what the little mech saw in the monotone depths of his spark, but whatever he saw, Blurr seemed to melt in the face of it.

“Dance with me.”   
  
Blurr took his hand and they danced. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
